Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18
Herzlich Willkommen Unterschriften Test [[Benutzer:Gresh18|[[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']]]] 13:16, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Hast du vielleicht vergessen, das Kästchen unter dem Sig-Feld zu markieren? Weil sonst wüsste ich nicht, was falsch sein sollte... [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 13:20, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ah ja, jetzt klappt's! DANKE! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:19, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Und so was will Admin werden... *kopfschüttel* *smileyzeichne* [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:33, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Zu einem Admin gehört Freundlichkeit... das zeigst du nicht! Und zugegeben: Mir waren diese blöden Signaturen immer egal, wollte es aber trotzdem ausprobieren, außerdem hatten viele dieses Problem! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:37, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Entschuldige, wenn ich (was man aufgrund des "Smileys" ganz klar merkt) Ironie anwende! Werde mir merken, dass du das nicht verstehst... [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:45, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nur weil ihr anderer Meinung seid, wer der bessere Admin ist, müsst ihr euch nicht gleich bekriegen :D Aber ein bisschen mehr auskennen in sachen Codes wäre natürlich nicht schlecht. Aber ich glaube, wir beide haben da noch zu lernen, deshalb will ich das mal nicht kritisieren :) Crash74 16:13, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) OK, Crash hat recht! Ich habe etwas fies auf deinen Kommentar reagiert, aber ich wollte nur klar stellen, dass ich es keinesfalls beleidigend meinte, sondern nur als Scherz! I'm sorry! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 16:15, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) hey du bist der einzige der nicht fies zu mir ist kannst du bitte meine seite wiederherstellen ich mache sie dann auch ganz den vorschriften nach TechnoMaster766 18:30, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das kann ich nicht. Ich habe keine Adminrechte und selbst wenn, dein Verhalten war nicht in Ordnung! Außerdem: Westerwelle ist dein Lieblingspolitiker? Dann guck mal, wie viel Kritik der schon abbekommen hat und der ist nicht gleich eingeschnappt worden! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:33, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) nur weil ich gemein bin ist das kein grund gemein zu sein aber ich weiß nicht warum du meine seiten nicht wiederherstellen willst außerdem kenne ich mich mit westerwelle aus der weiß viel und hat nie kritik naja ich kenne mich mit politik nicht so aus deswegen weiß ich ja auch nicht wie westerwelle ist TechnoMaster766 18:39, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 1. ICH KANN DEINE SEITE NICHT HERSTELLEN, NUR ADMINS KÖNNEN DAS UND ICH BIN KEINER!!!!!!!!!!!! 2. DU KANNST DIR NICHT VORSTELLEN, WIE VIEL WESTERWELLE SCHON KRITIK BEKOMMEN HAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3. WAS DU SCHREIBST, ERGIBT KEINEN SINN: ERST SAGST DU, DU KENNST DICH MIT WESTERWELLE AUS; DANN SCHREIBST DU, DU WEIßT NICHT, WIE ER IST!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:42, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ich verstehe dich nicht erst sagst du westerwelle rastet nicht gleich aus und dann rastest du einfach aus und dann möchtest du meine seiten noch nichmal wiederherstellen finde ich gemein oh ich sehe gerade du bist kein admin aber ich mag es nicht wenn man mich so anschreit nimm dir ein beispiel an westerwelle TechnoMaster766 18:46, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich schrei dich nicht an, ich wollte dies bloß klarstellen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:48, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Es kommt mir sovor, als ob du mich auf den Arm nehmen willst. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:49, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) nee ich will bloss nett sein kannst du mir bei meinem moc plan helfen in meinem blog TechnoMaster766 18:50, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe schon ein paar Tipps gegeben (Für die Maske) Ich hoffe, du tust allen einen riesigen Gefallen und wirst nicht gleich eingeschnappt bei schlechter Kritik. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:52, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) @ Technomaster; E'r kann deine Seite wirklich nicht wieder her stellen! D'''as können nur wir Admins. Und wenn ein Admin deine Beiträge gelöscht hat, tat er dies auch nicht Grundlos. Und dafür kann Gresh absolut gar nichts. Und seine Überreaktion ist durch aus gerechtfertigt, wenn du ihn so zu setzt. ''Wenn du nicht aufhörst, sperre ich dich! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:58, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) EIN WAHRES WORT. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 19:00, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich wäre dafür, dass ihr TM noch eine Chance gebt, immerhin sagt er, er will die Seite angemessen umgestalten und es kann dadurch doch kein großer Schaden entstehen, oder? (: (Bearbeitungskonflikt) [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 19:01, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Macht es so wie ich. Ignorier die offensichtlichen Dummheiten. Dann nervt er nicht mehr weiter. [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 19:02, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Aber wir können ihm noch eine Chance geben. Dann soll er diese aber auch nutzen und etwas gutes draus machen. [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 19:02, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) W'enn er sich zusammenreißt, seinen teilweise unangenehmen Umgangston ändert und sich an die Leitlinien hält, soll er seine Chance bekommen. Ansonsten weißt du was unsere Admin Pflicht in so einem Falle ist. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:04, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gut. Ich werde seine Seite wiederherstellen. [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 19:08, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) @Gresh: Die Seite "Vorlage:Feuertrio" ist wiederhergestellt, die andere existiert noch. [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 19:16, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ok, Danke! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:45, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ''Deine Benutzerseite sieht echt klasse aus;-)Godfried von BreenDer Drache des Ostens''' (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 13:10, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke, jadek! Deine ist auch ganz gut, etwas übersichtlicher als die Alte! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 13:11, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) der zweite teil von meinem hörspiel ist da willst du es hören TechnoMaster766 14:32, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Dein Blog Ich habe gerade meinen Beitrag abgesendet, aber er erschien nicht, und jetzt kann ich überhaupt nicht mehr posten. Was ist da los, weißt du es? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:07, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tut mir Leid, nein! Hmmmmmm... wirklich komisch! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:10, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also, ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, dass dein alter Schreibstil wirklich amüsant ist, das zeigt das Beispiel :) Bei mir waren es dann immer zweideutige Dinge, die ich lieber vermeiden will. Kann man ja an den Versionen sehen. Außerdem gefällt mir deine Helryx-MoC! 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:12, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke wiedermal.... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:14, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tja, ich habe einfach lange nichts gemacht, dann passiert es nunmal, dass jemand mit einem Haufen Lob überschüttet wird :D Mir ist grad etwas aufgefallen, deine erste Kritik :D Mir gefällt mir an deiner Helryx-MoC eine Sache noch nicht: Die Maske. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber die Kanohi Rau schätze ich nicht so. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:17, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Na ja, für mich ist die Rau genau die perfekte Helryx-Maske! Na ja, jedem das Seine! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:20, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja, stimmt. es gibt ja auch manche, die die Kaukau Nuva von Gali Mistika nicht mögen, während ich ein warer Fan davon bin :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:21, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin zum Beispiel kein Fan dieser Gali-Mistika-Maske! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:23, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass ich auch keine Blogbeiträge mehr schreiben kann!!!!! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:24, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bestimmt wieder so ein dämliches Wikia-Problem. Ist morgen sicherlich vorbei. Warum magst du die Maske nicht? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:26, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jetzt geht es aber wieder! Da gab es einen Button, da stand "Kommentare" und daneben ein Kästchen, wo ein Häkchen drin war. Beim Bearbeiten, musste ich es irgendwie weggeschaltet haben. Zur Maske: Nun ja, für mich ist sie nicht sehr "weiblich" genug, damit sieht Gali auch irgendwie alt aus! Was ist wohl das Rentenalter bei Bionicle? Wenn dieschon über 100.000 Jahre alt werden, muss es bestimmt 100 Mrd sein! Kleiner Scherz! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:28, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tja, damit wäre das Problem gelöst. Zu Gali: Ich finde, mit den schnieken Ohren und entsprechenden Haaren sieht sie weiblich genug aus. Außerdem nervt es mich, dauernd Hahli Mahris zu benutzen :( 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:31, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich stimme Gresh zu! Ich finde die Maske ebenfalls nicht besonders weiblich und die "Ohren" nerven mich voll! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:51, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Damit sieht sie aus wie en männlicher Cyborg, dieses Sechseck lässt sie vorallem so wirken. Aber jedem das Seine! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:44, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Habe den nächsten Teil weitergeschrieben. In dem nächsten Abschnitt wird man dann vielleicht erfahren, was es mit der insel auf sich hat. Ist übrgens komplett anders als vorher :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:11, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Werde ich mir gleich durchlesen. Bei "Die-Kohlii-Lektion" ist ebenfalls ein neues Kapitel erschienen, aber noch nicht fertig! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:33, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) D'as mit den Partnerwikis muss du jetzt Bima fragen, ich ziehe mich aus diesem Wiki ein für alle mal zurück. Bevor ich es ganz vernichte. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:08, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Vernichten? Du vernichtest es doch gar nicht, man muss nur ein bisschen den Überblick behalten, deine vielen Seiten sind immer noch zu retten! Trotzdem frage ich Bima! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:10, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) I'''ch möchte die gelöschten Seite nicht wieder haben. Ich gefährde hier nur das Klima und das könnte das Wiki zerstören.--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:17, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Du kannst doch einfach deine ganz alten Stories löschen und nur deine aktuelle haben! Außerdem kannst du Bima bei seiner Aufräumaktion helfen! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:20, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) H'''ilfst du mir beim löschen meiner alten Beiträge???? Wenn ja, danke;-) ''W'enn nicht muss ich beim löschen ja recht schnell voran kommen???;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:11, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Er ist kein Admin. Er kann nicht löschen. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 19:42, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) H'''atte ihn mit Crash verwechselt, passiert mir wohl noch des öfteren glaube ich. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 09:24, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Eine Verwechslung ist ja nicht so schlimm! Kann jedem Mal passieren! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 10:16, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nur, dass er diesen Crash74 schon einmal mit Shrike14 und einmal mit dir verwechselt hat. Scheint ja ein toller Admin zu sein, wenn er dauernd vergessen wird :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 11:03, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) So darfst du das nicht sehen: Crash ist gerade erst vor einem Monat im Admingeschäft und muss viel für die Schule lernen, deshalb ist er nicht so oft da! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:10, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) '''''Nein, ich vergesse ihn nicht;-) A'ber aus irgend einem komischen Zufall, fragt bitte nicht warum, verwechselte ich euch drei mit einander. Bei dir Gresh liegt es daran das eure Username, wenn man einen Artikel rasch überfliegt sehr ähnlich anhören;-) Bei Shrike14 lag es wohl daran das ich an diesem Tage nicht auf die Unterschrift geachtet hatte. Das war einder der Tage wo auch ich mal nicht so gut drauf bin, war aber ansich nichts ernstes. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:01, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab' den nächsten Abschnitt fertig. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 17:54, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jadek: Versteht sich! Als Crash uns Shrike neu ins Wiki dazugekommen sind, verwechselte ich sie auch, aber mit der Zeit wurde es schon! Viro: Von deiner Geschichte? Lese ich mir gleich durch! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 09:07, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Heii danke das du mich vermisst hast xD Ich habe deine Geschichten sehr´vermisst :'D Hoffe das du Buch1 Wasser, noch weiter schreiben wirst xD +Magna Nui+ 18:26, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Er überarbeitet gerade seien alten Geschichten, die sind auch ziemluch gut. Kannst sie dir ja mal durchlesen. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:30, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Viro Ich weiss :D:D +Magna Nui+ 19:20, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Magna: Tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, aber Buch 1 Wasser ist zur Zeit auf Eis gelegt! Aber danke, dass du meine überarbeitete Story auch gut findest! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:26, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Smallville-Wiki Von der Gestaltung her finde ich dein Wiki ziemlich gut, ich finde es auch schön, dass du nicht die ToWFF-Infoboxen benutzt, denn die meißten Benutzer, die ihre neu erstellen Wikis als ToWFF-Partner haben wollen, klauen sie einfach von hier XD. Ich weiß trotzdem nicht so recht, weil es doch viele kurze Seiten gibt. Mit den Gesuchten Seiten bin ich zufrieden, sind nur 105, aber irgendwie scheinen im Smallville-Wiki sehr wenige aktive Benutzer zu sein. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 15:44, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke erstmal! Ja, das mit den benutzern stimmt, kurze Seiten sind auch da, ich habe ja auch nur eine kleine Community! Aber ich bin voll damit zufrieden, wenn du es nicht in die Partnerwikis nimmst! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:47, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich überlege es mir nochmal, ich würde es nämlich gerne aufnehmen, wenn etwas gegen die kurzen Seiten gemacht werden würde. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 15:51, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) OK! Na gut! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:11, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ähm ich wills mal so sagen :D DEINE GESCHICHTEN MUSS MAN EINFACH LIEBEN :D:D:D+Magna Nui+ 19:06, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Oh, vielen Dank! Meinst du jetzt die Zeit-Geschichte? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:17, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Skype Wie heißt du da jetzt? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:53, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich heiße Entfernt. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:02, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Französisch;-) J'''eder hat glaube ich seine eigene Meinung über Fremdsprachen. Der eine mag sie und der andere mag sie weniger und so weiter. Das ist so normal wie das wir Essen und Trinken müssen;-) Und ich kann mir durch aus vorstellen das es Franzosen gibt, die eine Abneigung gegen die deutsche Sprache haben. Das wäre aber auch nicht weiter schlimm oder? ''M'ein Hass auf Französisch bezieht sich wirklich rein auf die Sprache. Den ein Französischkurs hat mir mal einen sehr wichtigen Notenstand rampuniert;-) Leider:-( A'''ber gegen die Franzosen und ihr Land, Frankreich ist ein schönes Urlaubsland;-), habe ich nichts;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:01, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ach so, okay! Ich war selber in Frankreich und muss dir mit der letzten Aussage Recht geben! Aber die französische Sprache ist wirklich an manchen Stellen komisch, aber das denken vllt andere auch vom Deutschen oder Englischen oder Japanischem! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:04, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) J'''apanisch ist wirklich eine komische Sprache;-) ''D'as liegt nicht nur an der Art wie sie geschrieben und gesprochen wird. Es soll sogar so sein das ein Wortlaut verschiedene Aussprache- und Schriftauslegungen haben kann. Das ist ja bei den europäischen Sprachen im allgemeinen nicht so. D'''ie japanischen Schriftzeichen, finde ich, sehen sehr schön und grazil aus. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:35, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jaa natürlich meine ich Zeit-Geschichte :D:D:D Ich liebe sie einfach :D+Magna Nui+ 19:28, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jadekaiser: Jede Sprache hat nunmal was Einzigartiges! Magna: Vielen Dank! Welche Story gefällt dir bis jetzt am besten? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:44, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ähm schwer aber ich mag Bionicle Story5: Die Maske der Zeit ganz gerne :D:D+Magna Nui+ 23:57, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke nochmals! Aber die Geschichte werde ich später noch überarbeiten, sie wird noch spannender! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 09:58, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Yiiipiieeehh xD Cool freu mich schon drauf :D:D+Magna Nui+ 00:00, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das kannst du ganz bestimmt! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:08, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Gresh18 AdM Du hast beim Artikel des Monats gewonnen. Schreibe etwas über deinen Artikel in die Vorlage:AdM. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 09:04, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ok! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:15, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:23, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Danke! Die Vorlage habe ich bereits ausgefüllt! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:24, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Chat... Was sollte das gerade? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:47, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe dich geblockt! Aus die Maus! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:50, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß. Ich frage mich nur, wieso 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:51, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Diskussion Ende. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:52, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das ist keine Antwort. Ich will ja nur wissen, wieso 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:52, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) '@ Viro; V'ielleicht erwischt du ihn auf einer anderen Chatplattform, das würde ich sogar für gut heißen das du dadurch deine Antwort bekommst ohne das wir alle es mitlesen können. Da dies euer mehr oder weniger großes Problem ist, sollte es wirklich nicht offen geklärt werden. Das ist nicht böse gemeint, es ist nur ein guter Rat;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 07:51, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Er hat kein anderes Chatprogramm. Un bei Skype hat er mich geblockt. Die einzige möglichkeit ist dieses Wiki. Aber da ignoriert er mich auch, ohne, dass er mir den Grund dafür nennt. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 12:52, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Schau auf deine Disku... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:52, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich kann bei Skype nicht antworten, solange dein Status noch auf "?" (bei mir) ist. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:39, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kohlli-Lektion Mal 'ne Frage: Schreibst/Überarbeitest du deine Story eigentlich noch weiter? [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:06, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Im Moment habe ich die Lust etwas verloren und habe gerade angefangen, eine andere meiner Stories zu überarbeiten... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 13:34, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Schade, ich fand die Story gerade ziemlich interessant. Ich seh' mir mal die andere an! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 14:47, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) OK! Aber ich habe bis jetzt nur den Prolog überarbeitet... Außerdem spielt die Story, ander ich gerade schreibe, nach der Zeitrückstellung, also nach dem Epos, der nach DKL kommt. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:40, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ist es Tuyets Terror? Ich will nur sichergehen, dass ich nicht das falsche lese xD [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 17:45, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ja. Wundere dich nicht, dass auf dem Cover "Tuyets Story" steht, ich hatte mich vertan und hatte in den letzten Tagen keine Lust gehabt, es zu ändern... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:21, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Schkype Entblockst du mich eig. noch mal irgendwann oder gibst mir wenigstens einen Grund dagegen? link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 18:36, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich entblockle dich. ES war eigentlich nicht mit Absicht, ich war nur wütend und so kam es halt... 'tschuldige... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:46, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hey freund ich habe jetzt teil 3 des hörspiels geladen bitte mach bewertungen ich würde mich freuen schüss TechnoMaster766 12:53, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das habe ich schon! Die Bewertung -wenn ich mich noch gut erinnern kann- ist auf deiner Disku. Aber eine Frage: Hast du schon mal was von "bitte" gehört? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:49, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kann ich bestätigen... Du lagst mit deiner Vermutung doch sehr richtig, ich hatte aber nichts weiter vor als die Disskusion und die Benutzerseite zu löschen. um weiteres ging es mir nicht. Für den Vandalismus nehme ich meine entschuldigung zurück und befinde etwas für mich selber, das zu sagen hier wahrscheinlich eine Welle von Beschwerden auslösen würde *zwinker*. Ich fand einfach ihr müsstet mal ein bisschen aufgemischt werden, aber ab jetzt lass ich euch auch in Ruhe. Gruß LahmeEnte 15:44, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) PS: IP Adressen-Sperrung bringt nichts, es wird sich nur irgendwann mal einer darüvber wundern warum er sich nicht anmelden kann. *lach*, aber das nur am Rande. Ich kann nicht fassen, was ich da lese! Du wolltest das Wiki aufmischen? Sag mal, bist du eigentlich bescheuert?!?!?! Wir waren gerade dabei, einen Neuanfang zu starten, als du Blödian kamst. Du bist einfach... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:33, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ROFL Ich dachte erst, du beleidigst dich selber... link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 18:34, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich bitte dich, du siehst doch, dass ich auf seinen Beitrag antwortete. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:36, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Skype Warum hast du mich in Skype geblockt? [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 11:47, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) '''''Chatgespräche:-/ @ Gresh:-( B'ehalte deine voreiligen Thesen und Chatauswertungen für dich. Sie haben absolut nicht mit dem Wiki zu tun. Und zum anderen würdest du in einem Ernstfall dies juristisch nicht einmal beweisen können, deine Thesen würden einem Test auf Glaubwürdigkeit nicht standhalten. U'''nd noch etwas, ein Chat ist weit gehend anonym so das der Inhalt einer E Mail gleich kommt. Der Inhalt einer E Mail, solange es nicht vom Verfasse genehmigt wurde, darf wegen dem Briefgeheimnis nicht offen gelegt werden. ''U'nd wenn du dieses Wiki unbedingt mit deinen Chat Thesen nerven möchtest, tue das in deiner Diskussionsseite! Erwarte dann aber kein Verständnis meiner Seits wenn gegen dich angegangen wird. Und sollte wegen einer Provokation, die dadurch ausgelöst werden könnte eine Administrative Maßnahme notwendig werden, werde ich dich verwarnen. A'''uch wenn mir dies nicht gefallen würde, doch bliebe mir in so einem Falle keine andere Wahl. Ob du nun Recht hast oder nicht, in diesem Wiki können es die Betroffenen als Provokation auslegen. Und wenn sie darauf hin sich "Im Ton verirren" müsste ich sie verwarnen. Dich aber auch da du ihnen ja aus der Sicht des Wikis etwas vorwirfst, was sich mit deren Wiki Inhalten widerspricht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:45, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) V'''ielen Dank, wie ich gelesen habe, hast du sie alle geblockt. Nun sorge aber dafür das ihr ein anderen Austragungsort für euren Streit findet. Ich möchte nicht das dieses Wiki zu eurem Schlachtfeld wird. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:39, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich ja auch nicht, und es tut mir auch Leid, bloß ich hatte befürchtet, dass sie irgendwas gegen das Wiki vorhaben. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:44, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) @Jadek: Hör auf mit den Schlachtfeldern. @Gresh: Jetzt tu mal nicht so (Bimas Disku) als ob du nichts gemacht hättest. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:28, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Skype Noch ein letztes Mal: Warum hast du mich geblockt? Ich hab dir nichts getan! Du kannst mich ruhig weiter blocken, aber nenn mir nen Grund! [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 16:22, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ist doch meine Angelegenheit! Ich weiß, dass du mir nichts getan hast, aber ich möchte einfach keine weiteren Skype-Kontakte haben! Viro: Jadek ist ein Admin, höre lieber auf ihn und lass das jetzt einfach! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:44, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) '@ Viro; D'as Thema um die Chatsache hier ist erledigt. Und solltest du es noch einmal erwähnen werde ich dich verwarnen. Und Schlachtfeld ist das richtige Wort für diesen Tatbestand. D'''as Thema hier ist jetzt offiziell von mir beendet und jedes weitere Wort in dieser Sache wird von mir entfernt werden. Und eine Verwarnung als Folge haben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:05, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ein wahres Wort, Jadek! Was würden wir nur ohne dich machen? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:19, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Und hier sieht man es wieder: Kleiner Junge schleimt sich bei Admin ein und tut so, als hätte er nichts getan. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 11:37, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) @Gresh: Verwarnung. @Viro: Verwarnung. @Gresh²: Das war genau genommen gegen dich <.< 79.193.77.190 16:43, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) JETZT HÖRT MIT DIESEM THEMA AUF, JADEK HAT DOCH GESAGT, IHR SOLLT AUFHÖREN, IST DAS SO SCHWER ZU VERSTEHEN?! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:13, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) '@ Viro; E'r hat sich bei mir nicht Eingeschleimt. Er hält sich nur an das was ich über dieses Thema fest gelegt habe. Das diese Sache hier nicht geklärt werden soll sondern in dem Chat oder in einem eurer Wikis, falls ihr eins haben solltet. Das er euch etwas an getan hat steht für mich außer Frage. Wie ihr eure Angelegenheit löst ist mir ziemlich Egal aber nicht hier. Und da ich neutral bin und nichts gegen dich als User habe, sehe ich jetzt noch einmal von der angedrohten Verwarnung ab. '''Bei nächsten Mal werde ich dich definitiv verwarnen. Aber ich werde in Zukunft auch Gresh18 verwarnen wenn er noch einmal gegen das Briefgeheimnis verstößt und Chatinhalt ohne Absprache der Autoren ins Wiki bringt.' Ich beende dieses Thema hier nicht weil ich auf der Seite von Gresh18 stehe. Ich möchte lediglich das eure Probleme auch eure bleiben und nicht dem breiten Publikum offen dargeboten werden.'' U'''nd ich wiederhole mich noch einmal. Diese Angelegenheit ist eure und begann in Skype oder einem anderen Chat. So mit liegt der Ursprung nicht hier im Wiki. Falls Gresh18 euch in dem Chat geblockt haben sollte, das ist seine Sache und euer Pech. Aber kein Grund dieses Debakel hier im Wiki aus zu diskutieren. ---- ''Aus der Sich des einfachen Users;-) D'''as was Gresh18 geschrieben hatte, die Sache aus eurem Chat, hat für mich keinerlei Glaubwürdigkeit. Somit hege ich jetzt auch keinerlei Vorurteile gegen dich und Norik. Und falls mein Eingreifen jetzt so wirken sollte, so ist es dann aber nicht;-) Ich kann auch bedingt verstehen das ihr jetzt eine Bereinigung der Angelegenheit anstrebt. Ist an sich auch nicht verkehrt doch sollten solche Dinge möglichst intern und unter Ausschluss der breiten Öffentlichkeit geklärt werden. So etwas ist im allgemeinen für alle Beteiligten von Vorteil. ''B'evor ich es vergesse zu erwähnen, ich verzichte mal auf eine Kopie deines Zitats, so trifft letzterer Teil nicht so ganz zu. Denn Gresh18 hat nicht behauptet er hätte nichts getan. Er hat meiner Meinung nach gegen das Briefgeheimnis verstoßen in dem er Chatinhalte veröffentlicht / weiter geleitet hat. Das finde ich auch nicht so wirklich nett. Und seine Begründung das die Behauptungen das Wiki gefährden könnten finde ich auch schon ziemlich hart und ebenso voreilig. S'''pätestens jetzt solltest du gemerkt haben das ich als Admin unparteiisch bin. Und auch nicht auf der Stelle auf voreilige Theorien aufspringe. Und das meine persönliche Meinung nicht immer die ist wie es doch mein administratives Handeln wirkt. Und eines kannst du mir wirklich glauben. Ich fand es nicht gut das Gresh18 mit Chatinhalten um sich warf und finde es auch nicht gut das er euch im Chat geblockt hat. Aber dagegen kann ich nichts machen. ---- ''W'enn es technisch möglich gewesen wäre eine Seite im Wiki an zulegen, in der wirklich nur freigestellte User oder Admins einsehen und schreiben könnten, hätte ich so eine Seite für euch angelegt damit das Problem geklärt werden kann. Doch so eine Seite kann nicht eingerichtet werden. Ist in einem Fall wie diesem leider sehr schade. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:05, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Du hast Recht, Jadek, mit allem! Es tut mir auch wahnsinnig leid, ich hatte nun mal leider diese Befürchtung… Zum Blockieren: Ich habe das aus einem guten Grund getan, da ich annehme, ich könnte nicht mehr mit euch normal reden. Und hiermit setze ich den Schlusspunkt, alle weiteren Kommentare dazu werden von mir oder können von anderen (d.h. den Admins) entfernt werden. Damit auch keiner mehr etwas dazu schreibt, werde ich mir künftig ein Archiv anlegen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:05, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Gresh18 Darf ich eine Seite machen. Wo Onu Magna und Krista Magna vorkommen?Master Dominic 23:38, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Du darfst Seiten erstellen, die auf den Seiten von anderen basieren. Was du nicht darfst, ist eine Seite kopieren oder die Seite eines Anderen bearbeiten. Dementsprechend darfst du Planeten erstellen, die "Onu Magna" und "Krista Magna" heißen, du darfst aber nicht die Texte direkt von Greshs Seiten kopieren oder einfach auf Greshs Seite verlinken und diese an deine Story anpassen. link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 00:19, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) So ist es, Norik! Ich überlege es mir noch, ob du sie benutzen darfst. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:05, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ist mir schon aufgefallen, dass hier niemand mehr was macht, ist mir inzwischen eigentlich auch nicht mehr so wichtig. Ich hab ja selbst keine Lust mehr hier irgendwas zu machen, einerseits weil ich keine Lust mehr auf eine so gut wie inaktive Community habe und andererseits weil ich mich nicht mehr sehr für BIONICLE interessiere, was vor allem daran liegt, dass Greg 1000000 Monate für ein Kapitel braucht und die Story nie vorankommt. Klar war es nicht "nett" was ich im WN da veranstaltet habe, aber was ich bescheuert finde ist, dass dann manche auftauchen und sich als Unschuldslamm ausgeben. Kurz nach der "Aufgabe" des WN haben nämlich einige dieser "unschuldigen" dasselbe gemacht wie ich. Ich will keine Namen nennen, aber vielleicht reimst du dir ja zusammen wen ich meine. Ich wollte nur, dass jetzt klar ist, dass ich nicht dieser Vandale bin. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:13, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Heißt das, dass du gehst? Du hast gute Gründe aufgezählt. Solltwe dies wirklich der Fall sein, dann müssten wir neue Admins bestimmen... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:17, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Im Moment werde ich noch nicht gehen. Ich überleg es mir die nächsten Tage, auch weil ich meine Story eigentlich fertig schreiben wollte, aber ob ich das noch tun werde weiß ich noch nicht, sie wird ja sowieso von keinem gelesen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:30, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Gresh18 Hey sry dass ich so lange nicht on waa aba mein i net ist momentan echt im arsch deswegen :D Ich bitte dich wärend meiner abwesenheit eine weile noch auf meine seiten zu achten danke im voraus wenn dus nicht machst nicht schlimm:D alles alles gute fürs neue jahr+Magna Nui+ 22:55, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Danke, dir auch. Aber du musst schon selber den Titel deiner Geschichte in Klammern schreiben. Für mich klingt diese Nachricht auch, als ob du mich für einen Admin hälst, aber im Gegenteil, ich habe nur ein bisschen aufgeräumt. Bima: Verstanden. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:47, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC)